


Someone New

by evanderblake



Series: Tumblr Prompts & One-Shots [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Crystal Grumps! au, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pearl! Dan, Polygrumps, Rose Quartz! Arin, ShipGrumps, accidential fusing, run!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 16:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: They hadn't meant to fuse. Now they had to escape.





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my drunken drabbles
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

It was an accident.

They both swore it had been an accident.

But that little “accident” had brought them to the public eye.

Arin was a respectable, high-authority rose quartz, responsible for many great victories in homeworld’s fight against the rebellion. And his pearl, Daniel, was a wonderful soldier as well as a respected friend.

They hadn’t intended to fuse. They truly hadn’t.

They were simply walking, Daniel trailing behind Arin at a close distance, when out of nowhere a ship came speeding toward them.

Toward Arin.

What was he supposed to do?

He didn’t mean to fuse, he just wanted to rescue Arin, to be useful. All pearls did.

And then he was… gone. He was someone else. Someone new. And he could feel Arin all around him in a way he’d never felt.

It was almost intoxicating, to be so close and connected with him.

But as soon as it had started, it stopped.

All around them, they heard insults, slurs, foul language. Arin’s respectable title, all the battles he’d won, they meant nothing now. Meant nothing to the angry gems hovering over them.

You’ll be shattered for this. He remembered hearing those words when Blue Diamond’s sapphire fused with a ruby. When they fled and joined the rebellion.

Arin looked to his pearl, his confused, conflicted, terrified expression burning into his memory like a brand.

“I’m so sorry, Arin! I didn’t intend for this to happen I was just trying to—“

Arin reached out and grabbed Daniel’s hand. “No time for apologies. We have to go.”

We have to go? Why did they have to go?

Because he could be shattered? They wouldn’t shatter Arin.

They would shatter Daniel.

And so they ran, because he couldn’t let that happen to Daniel. To his pearl.


End file.
